


naba gelyo 1

by sexypinky



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, for my personal use, no english, somali only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 11:26:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1981158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexypinky/pseuds/sexypinky





	naba gelyo 1

Jaime soo dhexgalaan doon dhaa dhaco isaga oo leh hoos webiga. Badanaa wuxuu ku soo dhexgalaan maxaa yeelay waxay ahayd more raaxo leh, laakiin inta badan maxaa yeelay, wuxuu rabay inuu qaab jir caajis noqon in counterpoint si toos ah Brienne ee nambar kuwa qummanuna sida iyada oo si wadajir ah paddled. Waxaa laga yaabaa in ay ahayd oo keliya inuu dabiiciga ah si dabiici ah baas weheliso sheer xiiso, laakiin isagu wuu idiin xiisooday si aad u aragto iyada oo kayd ah u qadimeen go'aankooda haddii ay ahayd in uu awood sidii ay ku dhici.

Isagoo kuwa ayuu ahaa, wuxuu tixgeliyaa wax kasta oo dheeraad ah ama ka yar in uu awood u leh in dhici.

"Waxaad dhahdaa wax, Brienne of Tarth," ayuu hoos, hab ula kac ah u macnayso. Wuxuu jeclaa in ay iyada soo wac. Sababtan qaar ka dhigay iyada codka sida abuur baxay sheeko cirfiid ah. Noole qoyan A, laga yaabee. Sida naanays, "Brienne Beauty ah" ahaa ugu bukoon madadaalo, laakiin uma aydaan male. Wuxuu leeyahay hindiso mid cusub iyada.

"Maxaad u maqashaan?" iyada kacsi ku jawaabay.

"Ma waxaad qaadan codsiyada?" Wuxuu toosan. "Aad uga gabyi karaa, Brienne? Ma waxaan u malaynayaa in aadan sidaas ... laakiin waxaa laga yaabaa in aad leedahay cod macaan qarinayaan meel khaanadda baaxad weyn ee qoorta ah, soo kordhay? Sidee ku saabsan Balcad jacayl ah? Ogow ballads qof jacayl?"

"Maya"

"Waxaan soo duuduubo sameeyo. Duuduubo oo waad ka badbaadi oo dhan iyaga. Duuduubo ay fadhiyeen at aad daaqadda sida gabar, listening to ragga ee dayrka ciyaaro habeenkii, ilmada u engeji on shaatigaaga." Wuxuu diiriyo uu maado. "Waxaa laga yaabaa 'The Yartoy of Moor ah", maya, waan ogahay,' Lady la'aanteed Love ', waxaa jiray mid ka mid ah in had iyo jeer ka helay aad, oo ahaa maaha? "

"Waxaad tahay xaq, waxay ahayd," ayay tidhi iyada oo aan dareen. "Sida fiican ee aad ii fahmaan."

Wuxuu waanuu sankiisa in niyad tellegnaayeen soo baxay dhinaca, wax yar dhoola. "Sidaas Aad aad aqabashay aad ah doonis bikrad qulubsanaa for wanaag ah"

"Sidee Immunodeficiency Virus." Waxa ay la kulantey inuu indhihiisa dib at iyada oo qalalan eegay.

"Waxaa jira aan la doorbiday inaad aamusnaato?" ayuu caqabad ku noqday.

"Ma u leexdeen dhinaca wada hadalka waqti kasta, xataa ka yar leh qofka sida Xog'hayaha guud sida naftaada. Sidaas jirin. Ma aha."

"Waxaad dhihi kaliya in maxaa yeelay, waxaad fursad u helin inay si aad u hesho in ay ii weli ogayn."

"Waxaan u dhimanayaan tiro kasta oo dhimasho xun ka badan si aad u ogaato, King gacankudhiiglihii."

Weynta iyo ha jilbaha isaga kala fog hab dheh ah.

Brienne sii waday in ay regained, wejigeeda weli ka qaylisiisay iyo cirro leh sida abid. Xitaa wuxuu aan ka dhigi kara iyada guduudayn.  
gadood ka.

Waxaa laga yaabaa inaad isku day adag.


End file.
